In the field of plastic packaging for the distribution and display of consumer articles such as disposable tableware, including plates, bowls and the like, a wide variety of packaging means have been employed. As may be recognized, transparent shrink wrap is a material widely used for the packaging and displaying of disposable tableware, such as picnic ware and birthday plates. While such material provides the desired ready display of the articles contained within the package, once the package is opened, the consumer is faced with repackaging the remaining articles since the shrink wrap material generally is not suitable for reuse.
It is well known that the appearance of a particular product often provides the motivation necessary for the consumer to purchase it. As is often the case in today's competitive marketplace, products fairly equivalent in quality find themselves positioned side-by-side on the retailer's shelf. If the appearance of the container is pleasing or, if there is some utility or additional feature which the container provides, it can and does often induce the consumer to purchase the item so packaged.
As a replacement for shrink wrap, a reusable plastic container could be employed. At present, a large number of containers are manufactured and adapted to the requirements of the producers and distributors of foods and consumer goods. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,246,695 discloses a container for cakes, pies and similar articles of food. The container provides a dish with reinforcing ribs for containing the article of food and a flexible, removable transparent cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,104 discloses a flexible container molded from a plastic material, such as polyethylene, which comprises two container members adapted to be releasably joined together around an outer annular edge thereof in a substantially sealing relation.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,988 provides a two-piece display and shipping container having a transparent housing that forms a locking engagement with a base member having an inner product engaging ring for holding the product securely within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,115 discloses a packaging container for shipping and displaying pies consisting of a shock-absorbing base shell of concave form which receives and supports a pie pan in such a manner that shocks are not readily transmitted. A transparent convex cover is provided which snaps onto the base shell and grips the flange or rim of the pan. The base shell and the cover are complementary in form so that the container assemblies can be stacked without the likelihood of being displaced laterally, the shell of one assembly resting on and interfitting with the cover of the next assembly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,090 is related to a covered container wherein the top of the cover has a recessed region which is contoured to mate with the bottom of the dishes with which the cover is employed so that a plurality of covered dishes may be placed one upon another to facilitate transportation and distribution of the filled containers to the points of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,351 discloses a covered container for packaging hot or cold foods or other goods which is produced by thermoforming sheets of plastic. The container is characterized by its prismatic shape and polygonal base, which on stacking, holds the container firmly and rigidly whether empty or filled. Unlike the aforementioned disclosures, the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,351 employs an attached and hinged cover, the hinge formed by three wave-shaped folds which on deformation allow the cover to swing on opening and closing the container.
While the aforementioned containers are manufactured and adapted to meet the requirements of the producers and distributors instrumental in their design, they generally do not meet the needs presented in the field of plastic packaging for the distribution and display of consumer articles such as disposable tableware, including plates, bowls and the like. As can be appreciated, to be competitive with other similar goods, the goods must be packaged in such a way so as to permit display in a substantially conventional manner. For example, if disposable tableware is conventionally displayed on a pegboard, or placed upright so that the design of the product is readily observable, than an improved packaging container for use with that product should also be capable of such display so that the consumer will be provided with the opportunity of side-by-side comparison on the retailer's shelf. If the appearance of the container is pleasing or offers some utility or additional feature not otherwise provided, the consumer may be induced to purchase the item so packaged.
Therefore, a need exists for a container which is reusable, capable of display in a conventional manner, provides an advantage over conventional shrink wrapped packages from the standpoint of shipping and is pleasing in appearance.